


Relaxation Techniques

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days were like a whirlwind of agony. But then there were the days in which everything seemed to flow so smoothly; a quietly placid place in the midst of chaos. It was those days for which Kaoru was eternally thankful. Those were the days that creation came as a second nature, the notes flowing freely from inside his heart and soul, channeling out through his fingertips in the form of glorious music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sesatdijalan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sesatdijalan).



> A story in which the admission of attraction is an abrupt kiss with no warning, the harsh reality of shocking actions. For sesatdijalan off tumblr. Also using my own prompt picture from direngrey_yaoi’s 1000 words challenge: http://24.media.tumblr.com/996a9703bbe8555151b7f404c224c554/tumblr_mjzv4gkbbH1r8o2z5o1_500.jpg  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Octane Twisted" by Porcupine Tree

Some days were like a whirlwind of agony. But then there were the days in which everything seemed to flow so smoothly; a quietly placid place in the midst of chaos. It was those days for which Kaoru was eternally thankful. Those were the days that creation came as a second nature, the notes flowing freely from inside his heart and soul, channeling out through his fingertips in the form of glorious music.

But some days, it took something more to calm him, to pull him down from that stressful, high-strung person he had come to be at the age of thirty seven. And on those days he holed himself away outside, near the corner of the back fence, just up against the old milk crates and backed up toward the alleyway of another complex. It was quiet there, silence prevailing over the rest of his world. Tucked back in the corner, he knelt and pulled a small metal box from under the lowest milk crate, opening it and lifting a small blue and black glass pipe from inside, packing it quickly and efficiently; a known skill, honed over time and practice. Lighting it with a single flick of his Zippo, he pushed the lighter back into his pocket and took a long draw from the stem of the pipe.

Leaning back, he held it for as long as he could manage, closing his eyes as he let the stream of smoke out. He repeated the process a second and third time, the third breath of air coming out with a short groan. A shiver ran through him and he knew it was just enough to put him where he needed to be. He tapped the ashes out and stowed away the pipe, putting the case back under the crates and pulling out a cigarette, smoking it to slightly mask the smell of the weed on his clothing.

Finished, he pushed away from the wall and headed inside the building, going up in the elevator to their floor. He shed his jacket as he entered their main work room, tossing it on a nearby chair and making his way to his seat, settling down and picking up his guitar. For the next hour or so, time seemed to float by, the process mellowing out into something he could truly grasp and form into a more concrete expression. He knew it wasn’t always the answer, but sometimes his stress level just skyrocketed and frankly, he found it better than taking anti-anxiety pills, which made him feel strange and detached from himself; the opposite of helpful, really.

Finished with his current frame of work, he put his guitar aside and quietly began the editing process. But the longer he sat there, the more and more his mind drifted, meandering across the things he usually kept bottled up inside of himself. Eventually, his mind came around to his fellow guitarist, the man settled across the room from him, currently strumming at his red guitar with a far-away look on his face. For near two years Kaoru had come to realize something about the way he felt toward Die. But it was wholly inappropriate for work and he avoided it for the sake of not fucking things up between them.

But now, the drug winding its way through his system still, he found himself a bit more open to at least thinking about it. The dreams came back to him almost full-force. Images of Die entwined in his arms, Die’s mouth wrapped around his cock, the other straining beneath him as he fucked him good and hard. With a huff of breath, Kaoru realized he was giving himself definite wood. He shifted slightly, biting at his lip ever so slightly as he allowed himself to study Die’s form. The other had cast his guitar aside and was stretching his back, arching up from the chair, his head thrown back as he yawned widely.

And that was all it took. Kaoru pushed himself up off his seat, cast the headphones aside on the table, and made his way across the room. The moment Die settled back in his seat, Kaoru reached out, his hand cupping the guitarist’s cheek, the pad of his thumb lightly caressing the skin.

Die stared up at Kaoru, clearly shocked by such a display of affection, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard, his brow creasing in slight frustration as he tried to sort out what on earth was happening to him.

Kaoru read every single emotion as it flitted across the other’s face, and then leaned in, pressing his lips to the other man’s amazingly soft tiers. It felt like Heaven to finally indulge in this after so many years since the last time he’d kissed Die on stage. Antics back then... a different purpose now. He deepened the kiss, lips more demanding, his tongue swiping out to taste Die’s lips, a small groan slipping free of his own throat.

It took him nearly a full minute before he realized Die wasn’t pushing him away at all, and was, in fact, kissing him back. His arousal spiked instantly, his lips growing greedier as he pushed his tongue inside the other’s mouth, finally tasting him completely, his slick muscle sliding along Die’s own. The other guitarist’s hands came up, one fisting in the front of his shirt, the other pushing into his long curls, wrapping in them and tugging lightly. Instantly, Kaoru knew he couldn’t possibly stop this. He wanted Die in every single way possible, wanted him beneath him crying out his name as he pushed into the other’s willing body, wanted to taste his cum just as Die tasted Kaoru’s own. Pulling back from the kiss, he stared into the other’s eyes, his fingers lightly stroking his cheek. “Need you,” he whispered out.

“Yes,” Die returned, not a hint of hesitation in his voice. His expression had gone from shocked to aroused, and the difference sent heat spiraling through Kaoru’s body, straight for his groin.

Kaoru pulled back, grasping the hand Die had tangled in his hair and pulling the guitarist up. Tugging him along behind him, Kaoru led Die down the hall to his office. Once inside, he shoved the door shut and locked it, pushing Die against the hard wood of it. Instantly, he shoved his hand into Die’s red hair, tilting his head back and attacking his throat, licking and kissing, leaving little nips in his wake as he used the other hand to undo Die’s belt. He worked frantically, not wanting Die to suddenly change his mind before he at least got to see and feel his cock.

For his part, Die stood there, plastered against the wall, feeling more than overwhelmed at how quickly Kaoru was going, at how much he seemed to need him. He was already growing hard in his pants just from the attention he was getting, knowing where it was likely leading. One hand settled on Kaoru’s shoulder, the other grasping the bookcase beside the door for support just in case Kaoru found a spot that rendered him unable to stand under his own power.

Kaoru flicked open Die’s belt, tugging the zipper down and then yanking the button undone ruthlessly. In the next instant, he was on his knees, both hands tugging Die’s pants and boxer briefs down. The smooth expanse of Die’s lower abdomen, then his hips – all elegant curves of bone and muscle – came into view and Kaoru groaned before he even had the other man’s erection free. His own cock ached in his pants, throbbing and begging for attention; but, for now, he ignored it in favor of seeing what Die was allowing him.

The small expanse of neatly trimmed hair actually surprised him, knowing Die was usually one to try to even shave his armpits whenever possible, and he flicked his gaze up to find the other smirking at him just a little. Tugging the pants out of the way, he freed Die’s cock and then let out a choked sound, unable to suppress his reaction to the other. He was larger than he’d imagined and uncut, though with as hard as he was, the foreskin was pulled back almost to below the crown. He ran his fingertip along the underside, pressing lightly along the ridge there and then slipping up over the head, causing Die to gasp. “Sensitive,” he murmured to the redhead, smirking as he took him fully in hand and began stroking the full length of him.

Die’s hips arched, a groan falling free of his lips as he pressed forward into the touch of his fellow guitarist’s hand. “Yes,” he breathed out, his hand slipping into Kaoru’s hair once again, taking a fistful of it and lightly tugging Kaoru toward him. “Please... it’s been... too long.” His cock bobbed slightly as he flexed his muscles, need swirling through his system as he stared down at Kaoru.

Instantly, Kaoru moved in the rest of the way, wrapping his lips around Die’s length and sliding his tongue over the tip of his cock, swirling and teasing before he began bobbing his head. He allowed his eyelids to fall closed, focusing completely on giving Die pleasure, on ensuring the guitarist had no choice but to lose it in his mouth where he could taste him. He wanted this... no... needed this, like he’d never needed anything else in his life. And to finally have it, after so long of desperately wanting and denying himself... it was exquisite.

Sliding his hand up Die’s thigh, he let his fingertips move over the dip of his hip and then up, along his belly and then higher. One finger dipped into his belly button, causing Die to gasp, and then traveled up higher, pushing his shirt up with it. For one moment, he popped off his dick and murmured, “Off... take it off... want to feel all of you.”

To his surprise, Die complied, pulling the tank top over his head and tossing it on top of the bookcase, leaning back against the wall and pushing his hips forward again. “Please... bring me off. I need it...” Kaoru’s lips sealed over his cock again, the darker haired man looking up at Die’s face as he sucked. “Oh God... oh yeah,” he all but whimpered out, a shudder going through him, legs trembling as Kaoru found the exact right way Die liked being sucked. “Yes! Like that... oh please!” Die’s hand delved back into Kaoru’s hair, holding on tight as he watched the guitarist work, his eyes dark with desire. “Oh fuck yeah.”

Kaoru was pleased to learn that Die was louder than he’d ever thought, more vocal with his feelings than Kaoru had supposed. It was nice, really, to have the other telling him what he thought was amazing and what he loved. Helpful if nothing else... but erotic at the same time. His hands crept up over Die’s exposed torso, sliding across lean muscle, tweaking pale pink nipples, and then lightly scratching down his sides. His hands slipped around to the other’s back, moving down to cup his ass as he relaxed his throat, managing to take almost all of Die’s length in a few times before he couldn’t stand it any longer.

Just as he pulled back up, Die’s hips jerked and he cried out, hand tightening in Kaoru’s hair. He held Kaoru in place for a moment, fucking his mouth in short thrusts as he let out the most delicious sounds; moaning and groaning, whimpering and almost sobbing in pleasure. And then he stilled, letting out a strangled cry as he started to cum, thick spurts of his cum coating Kaoru’s tongue.

It seemed like forever before his orgasm subsided. When it had, he let go of the other’s hair, plastering himself back against the wall and slowly sinking down it until he was sitting on the floor, Kaoru right in front of him. For a long moment, he stared at him, panting for his breath, and then he reached out and yanked him in close, sealing his mouth over Kaoru’s own and shoving his tongue into his mouth, tasting what the guitarist hadn’t already swallowed.

As he kissed him, he reached down, opening Kaoru’s pants and slipping his hand inside, long fingers curling around the other man’s erection and stroking. Die’s cum passed between their mouths a few dozen times before Die finally pulled back, a thin line of his cum trailing between them before breaking. He made sure to show Kaoru he had his own cum on his tongue before he swallowed and then shoved Kaoru down on the floor.

Die tugged Kaoru’s boxers and jeans down, freeing his cock and quickly continuing stroking it. “God you’re so hard,” he hissed out, his free hand sliding down to lightly cup Kaoru’s balls, rolling them between his fingers and sliding a finger down to stroke across his taint for just a moment. Settling back on his heels, he smirked down at the other. “Ever taken one finger? It’s like fucking heaven, I promise you.”

Kaoru gave a little shake of his head, but he didn’t protest, despite the fact that he’d always topped when he was with a man. He didn’t think Die was going for the full bargain and one finger... well... he’d deal with it, he supposed. If it meant Die enjoying their encounter, then he’d sure as hell let him finger him.

Die sucked one finger into his mouth and coated it in saliva before rubbing it in like circles over Kaoru’s puckered hole. When Kaoru’s hips jerked upward and a groan left his mouth, Die chuckled. “It’s filled with nerve endings, so it can be the most amazing pleasure ever... or the worst pain if done wrong.” He leaned down, lapping slowly over the head of Kaoru’s cock as though it were an ice pop, groaning faintly as he licked. Slowly, he bathed more and more of Kaoru’s length with his tongue and by the time he had his mouth around the head, he had one slim finger inserted into Kaoru’s asshole, just slowly moving in and out as he sucked.

Kaoru could feel Die’s finger inside him, but surprisingly it didn’t hurt in the least. The way the other had eased it into him and distracted him had worked out gloriously for it not causing him any pain. He could feel the faint pressure of Die’s fingertip searching and he knew what for, but he had never felt it himself. His heart raced at the idea of turning into putty beneath Die’s talented fingers and mouth and without meaning to, he could feel his orgasm ramping up quickly inside him. “Die,” he breathed out, one hand coming down to lightly stroke over the other’s red hair.

The redhead let out a soft moan around him, finally finding what he’d been looking for and rubbing across it, massaging more than pushing at it.

Kaoru’s hips snapped up and he let out a cry that wasn’t even remotely contained, his muscles trembling as he tried to hump the air, his cock only succeeding in pushing in about an inch or so into Die’s mouth with each little thrust.

Die quietly pushed Kaoru’s hips back down, shifting forward to apply a little of his weight to Kaoru so he wouldn’t move again, bobbing his head faster as he rubbed over his prostate, moaning every couple of sucks. Using his other hand, he cradled Kaoru’s balls, ever so lightly kneading them as he worked.

When it finally hit Kaoru, it was almost a surprise, his mouth falling open in a silent scream, only a huff of breath leaving him as he ejaculated, filling Die’s mouth with his cum. The guitarist took it valiantly, swallowing down all of his offering without hesitation. When he pulled back, slipping his finger free of Kaoru’s ass, he swiped across it one last time with the pad of his finger and then chuckled.

Die pushed himself to his feet and went to Kaoru’s desk, pumping some hand sanitizer into his palm and then using that and a tissue to clean his hands off. He came back with a tissue to lightly wipe away the extra moisture from Kaoru’s body before hitching up his pants to where they actually belonged and doing them up. “I have only one question for you... how long have you wanted that and denied yourself?”

“Years,” Kaoru breathed out, still lying there on the floor, slightly dazed and, for once, fully sated. “Fucking years.”

Smirking just the smallest amount, Die pushed his hair back from his face and then pulled on his tank top. “Don’t deny it anymore. God knows we both have needs and hell... if they’re going to get filled like that... I’m always game.” He winked at Kaoru and then flopped down on the couch, leaning over and opening the mini-cooler, extracting a bottle of water. He broke the seal and took a sip from it, crossing one leg over the other. “I’ll blow you anytime you want, liiiida~” he crooned out, a huge smile on his face and a light in his eyes that had been lacking for a few months now.

Kaoru pulled himself up off the floor, doing his own pants back up, and then settling on the couch next to him. “If it’ll make you smile like that, then I’ll definitely repeat it as often as possible.” Reaching over, he stole the bottle from Die and took a quick drink of it as well, settling against the guitarist’s side as he closed his eyes, intent upon relaxing for a few minutes before getting back to work. 

**The End**


End file.
